A Knife In The Dark
by threewhitedoves
Summary: You never know what's coming until it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone :)**

**I'd like to thank my Lovely editor Dominique (Who I'm persuading to get an account!) **

**Next chapter will be up soon, If I get enough reviews. Concrit always welcome.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Oh and for the purposes of this Fic, Helen didn't let Henry and Ashley go to the Cabal warehouse so Ashley is still safe and sound!**

**And they've just got the source blood so there currently in Bhalaslam **

"_I can't believe he's really gone"_ Helen thought, gazing out over the ruined city.

James had been her friend for over a century. The realization that he was really gone had hit her hard. She never imagined that he would go this way. She thought, he assured her, that the suit was going to last a lot longer.

Helen felt alone and scared. She had always gone to James for advice when she got lost. Back at Oxford all those years ago, she counted on him to ground her and keep her from drifting off into her dreams of her wonderful Sanctuary network.

A warm hand on her shoulder bought her back to the present.

"It's almost time we head off Helen" Nikola whispered into her ear. She didn't trust her voice to answer him, the silent tears still making there way down her porcelain cheeks.

He gently turned her around to face him. He hated to see her so upset. It was just heartbreaking.

"He was a great man Helen; he will live on forever in our hearts". Helen was a bit taken aback by the sincerity in his words, she had expected him to just say something snappy and walk away. Instead he gently wiped the tears away from her face with his thumb. Not being able to hold on any longer she collapsed into his embrace, sobbing into his chest.

"He's gone Nikola! He's gone". Her breathing hitched as he encircled her with his strong arms, holding on to her tightly.

"Shh I know Helen. He had a joyful full life. Not many men grow to reach over a century of age. His brilliant mind will be missed." Helen looked up into his eyes as the crying stopped only to find his eyes steadily looking down at her with such intensity it made her want to keep on crying. James was gone. Passed into the next life, along with so many others she has known. Friends, family, lovers, all gone. More often then not she thought of her longevity a curse rather then a gift. She was doomed to watch everybody, everything, fall and crumble around her. The only constant was Nikola. His immortality meant her best friend would be there to the very end. This was the only thought that had got her through these past few years. Even if he wasn't there with her, she wasn't alone.

"Magnus?" Will came out to the balcony they had found, to see Helen in Nikola's arms, clearly a personal moment.

"Ah I'll come back later…" He started to walk away but Helen called him back.

"No, Will what is it?" she stepped out of Nikola's embrace.

"I've finished packing the source blood and Druitt is getting Restless..."

Helen sighed heavily. The world just doesn't stop turning.  
"Ok tell him to take you, Clara and the source blood back to the Sanctuary, Henry and Ashley should be waiting for you. We will be there in a minute."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Oh and Will, be careful with John and the source blood." She knew what John was capable of. He once put his own daughter in mortal danger just for a drop of Helen's blood, sometimes she wonders what she even saw in him. Sure she still loved him but on what level and why she would even consider to love such a man she didn't know. And it worried her.

"Don't worry Magnus, we put a tracking devise in the case with it. If he goes anywhere with it, we will know about it." Will couldn't help but smirk. He was one step a head of the ex-murder.

"Ok Dr. Expendable, time for you to run along now." Nikola interjected some what angrily.

"Fine" Will replies in a tone of annoyance, as he walked back to where Druitt was waiting with Clara.

Helen turned around to face Nikola again.

"Thank you, Nikola."

"For what?"

"Just being there"

"Any time".

Helen smiled weakly at him.

"No seriously Helen, Anytime. Anything"

She was glad that she would have someone to lean on.

**Please Review. **

**Of coarse something major happens in the next chapter. This is just setting the scene.**

**hope you liked it so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well There's Chapter two!  
**

**Please Review!**

"Ready to go?". John said as he materialized behind them.

"Can we just get this over and done with?" Nikola hated John's means of travel. It left him feeling queasy every time.

John looked to Helen for confirmation.

She gave him a slight nod and he gripped there shoulders and visualized the Sanctuary main lab, where Henry, Clara, Will and his daughter were all waiting for orders.

But as he teleported something went wrong. It felt like he was being jerked sideways.

They came out in a big lab with armed men pointing guns at them.

"Great work Michael." Said none other then Dana Whitcomb form the corner.

"What the hell?" Helen yelled before she felt something pierce her side and everything faded to black.

_*M__eanwhile, back at the Sanctuary*_

"What the hell" Henry said as alarms went off and the EM shield went down.

"Henry, what the hell was that!" Ashley yelled at him as the lights flickered.

"I don't know Ash! The EM shields down and there are major power fluctuations"

"Wait why was it on in the first place?" Will asked. Something wasn't right.

"Good question it was down waiting for Druitt… you guys got here alright"

"Ah crap someone's hacked in! There's a worm in the system. I didn't pick it up because it was hidden in the abnormal files! An outside source was in control for about 2 minutes, and then the link was terminated." _Crap crap crap _Henry was thinking to him self.

"Is there a chance that they can get back in?" Ash asked.

"No, not a chance. The worm has been destroyed."

"Well can't you like track them or something? Like on movies how they find the location of the bad guys by finding there computer" Said Clara, she was fading in and out. She was getting anxious now.

"Already tried that. The signal just bounces. Tracing it would be a waste of time, not to mention would make me dizzy. Who ever it was knows how to cover their tracks."

"Hey um shouldn't my mum be back by now?" Ash spoke up.

"Yeah they should have been right behind us." Will said trying to piece together what was happening.

"Wait, If the EM shield was up when Druitt teleported then wouldn't that mean…"

"NO!" Ash looked terrified.

"There's a way I can check if anything…hit the shield" Henry said quietly. He couldn't loose Doc now. He was still getting used to being a HAP, he still needed her help.

Henry tapped a few things on his tablet and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing hit the shield there ok!"

"Then where are they?" Will remembered what Watson had said to him before he had passed.

**A few hours later*

_Ugh _Helen felt awful. Not only was her head pounding but her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw. Oh and she was extremely uncomfortable.

She slowly opened her eyes but immediately shut them again due to the blindingly bright lights.

She couldn't help but groan. Where was she?

And she could have sworn she was with the rest of her team just moments ago. Maybe she was back at her beloved Sanctuary. No, she couldn't be. She was hurting to much.

She attempted to open her eyes again, but even more slowly so she had time to adjust to the light.

The ceiling was bright white. She defiantly wasn't at home.

There was an IV in her arm with some nasty looking red-clear liquid slowly making it's way into her system.

And the next thing she saw broke her heart.

Nikola was also strapped to the table but with no IV. He looked like he had taken a bit of a beating.

And John was strapped to a chair, his eyes wide open and some kind of device attached to his neck just above his jugular. She guessed it was something to stop him teleporting.

How had they gotten here? Then she remembered the strange pull she felt when John was taking them back to the Sanctuary and Dana being there to greet them instead of the rest of her team.

As if on queue, Dana walked into the room followed by an armed escort and a few scientists.

"What the bloody Hell's going on Dana?" Helen said as strongly as she could. These drugs must act as a sedative to keep her calm.

"Nice to see you to Helen, and you Mr. Druitt. Tesla" she gave them each a curt nod.

"Lovely we could all be together."

"Enough of the pleasantries, what do you want Dana?" Helen growled.

"Straight to the point I see. Well then it's quite simple Helen. I want the source blood. And you're going to get it for me."

**A bit of a cliff hanger I know, I couldn't help it! :P**

**Please Please Please Review! **

**Chapter 3 will be up hopefully during the next couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I would never help you Dana!" Was this woman delusional! Helen would never help her.

"Not intentionally, but you will. Just give it time".

"You can give it all the time in the world, I won't help you."

"Oh you will. Just you wait."

Then Dana Nodded to one of the guards and then left the room.

The guard snapped something at one of the scientists and left the room.

"This won't hurt one bit Miss Magnus." He hit a few buttons on the computer and the red-clear liquid started moving faster into her system.

Her mind started getting more hazy and her vision blurred a bit. So it was sedative. At least she felt a little proud, they were afraid to leave her alone wide awake.

"Nikola?"

"Yes I'm awake dear" Nikola had just been playing asleep so he could have some time to think.

"Well I'm not going to be for much longerrrrr" The last word out of Helen's mouth slurred unintentionally as she slipped in to the world of dreams.

****** Back at the Sanctuary******

"Ok they should defiantly be back by now!" Ashley was getting very worried. What if something had happened? Maybe the Cabal found them.

"It's been over 2 hours. I think if they could get back they would by now." Will knew something was up. And he had a feeling they would know very quickly.

"Henry? Is there anything you could do? We've tried calling them, radio's wouldn't work over that distance, what else?" Everybody looked at Clara while she spoke. She hadn't known them for very long.

"What? I'm just as concerned as you guys" They just looked back at Henry, waiting for an answer to her question.

"What? Oh, ah. No I'm still working on the EM shield we at least need it standing by if they get back with something, or someone on there tails."

"Wait got it!" They heard the unmistakable hum of the EM shield powering up.

"Ok great Henry, now lower it again please" Ash said.

"Yep ok all good."

"So what now?"

"Well shouldn't we tell someone? Other then the Big Guy. Hey speaking of Biggie, where is he?"

"Yeah, Um Maybe Declan? Some could have captured them, another head needs to know. And The Big Guy is doing the midday feedings."

"Ok when he's finished get him down here. and I'll Go give Declan the heads up." Will said as he walked away to his office.

****15 minutes later****

"Declan wants to speak to us all" Will said, walking back in.

"Ok I'll put him on the big screen" Henry tapped a few buttons on his tablet and Declan's head appeared on one of the LCD screens descending from the ceiling.

"Ok guys 2 hours with out check in means trouble. There have been rumors that the cabal are recruiting scientists that work with things like EM shields and what not. And with Druitt's teleporting, that could be a problem. Will brought me up to speed with what happened with the shield. Is it operational again?"

"Yeah, It's all good and standing by"

"Ok that's one piece of good news"

Then All the monitors blacked out then came back on again with video of someone they didn't recognize.

"Hello Henry, Ashley, William and you must be Clara!"

They could see Helen passed out on a table behind her along with Tesla and Druitt tied up but awake.

"Who are you and what the bloody hell do you want?" Ashley yelled at the monitor, assuming they could hear her.

"I want the source blood Ashley. Give it to me and nobody will get hurt"

"What have you done to my mother?"

"She is merely sleeping, she has a big day ahead of her if would are refusing to comply. And don't even think about contacting anybody else, that would be a big mistake."

Meanwhile, Henry had Got Declan back and he was staring at the screen wide eyed. Henry had obviously patched through the live feed to him as well. And was now working on tracing the link. But it was unsuccessful. It only gave him a vague area with a 500km radius and there were about twenty different labs and warehouses in the district.

"Are you going to give me the blood Ashley? Your mother's life is in your hands."

"What about Tesla and Druitt? You didn't mention them."

"Yes, I was wondering if you would ask after them. Mr. Druitt is your father after all isn't he? Well I will hand them over if you surrender the entire Sanctuary global network into my hands immediately."

Declan looked at them and shook his head. Either of those things were out of the question.  
"Go to hell" Ashley calmly said to Dana before asking Henry to cut the connection.

"Ok I'll be on the next flight there. I will be traveling on a public plane under the name of Jason Stadfare so they can't track me. I will bring some of my men as well. In the mean time, work on finding them and I think it would be best not to contact anybody else, they are most likely tracking our movements. We can't hand over the blood or the Network. See you soon." Declan said, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to **melissaadams22** and **stargatechick11 **for reviewing :)

Chapter 4 –

Helen was sleeping somewhat restlessly, tossing and turning. Well as much as she could with the restraints tied around her wrists and ankles. She was muttering something about the Nubbins and A Predator? Nikola had no idea what she was referring to as the predator. _She must be having a pretty intense dream_, he thought to him self.

A couple of guards came in all guns a blazing and nodded to Druitt.

"Get up and come with us, quietly. And don't try anything stupid. That device on your neck will slice through your jugular at any attempt to teleport. And if you take it off, it will have to same affect."

"Alright Gentlemen, I get the idea. I will come."

John stood up and slowly made his way over the guards with his hands raised in surrender. Nikola noticed he was limping. He must have got injured in the struggle when they arrived. Helen had gone out straight after she got shot. But he was part-vampire; it was going to take more then one tranq to put him down. But unfortunately they found out that half a dozen would do the job. John had managed to not get shot yet so between them, they had caused a few injury's and killed at least 6 men. But they just kept coming.

Nikola had eventually gone done and they swarmed on John injecting him directly.

They escorted John out and shut the door. Leaving Nikola and Helen alone.

She was still talking.

He checked out the room for hidden security camera's there was one up in the corner. But it looked like it only transmitted video, leaving out the audio. So at least the little rats couldn't hear them.

Now he needed to figure out how they ended up here in the first place. And a way to escape. With Helen knocked out for the foreseeable future and John most likely being tortured for information that he didn't have, it fell to him to be, once again, the hero.

"Hello Mr. Druitt" Dana was sitting behind her white glass desk.

"What do you want? You won't get anything out of me, I know nothing useful."

"Oh no, we are not going to torture you for information. There is nothing you could tell us about the Sanctuary network or Helen that we don't already know. Well, nothing apart from your sex life with Helen, but we really don't need to know anything about that… yet"

That last comment had John fuming. How dare this woman insult him like this!

John's anger rose until a little beep from the device diverted his attention elsewhere.

"Now now John, Can I call you that? It seems we are friends now and everything; don't let your anger control you. This little device attached to your neck monitors your emotions. It will beep when you're extremely angry and will stop you from teleporting. If you try, a small knife will cut your jugular vain. This will give you around 4 minutes to live before you die of blood loss."

"We are not friends" John Spat. "You may call me what ever you please, it won't change the fact that your one hell of a psycho bitch! How dare you kidnap us! How dare you threaten me! HOW DARE YOU BRING UP OUR SEX LIFE?" He yelled the last part so loud Nikola's extra-sensitive hearing picked up from the next room. Pretty Interesting conversation, Nikola thought.

"I think you should calm down Jack" Dana said with a smirk, looking at the device which was now rapidly beeping.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" John growled.

"But you said I could call you what ever I please" She knew he would snap soon, she knew all the right button's to press.

The device stopped beeping for a second and John thought he may have somehow broken it. Then it gave him an electric shock which only lasted a few seconds, but long enough to send searing pain down his chest and limbs.

"oh and if your temper gets to high, It will give you a shock. Like you experienced just now."

_Oh this is just great,_John thought. John Druitt was well known for his temper.

"What the bloody hell could you possibly want?"

Dana smiled.

"As I said before, I want the source blood. And your going to retrieve it for me."

'I don't know what kind of sick and twisted world you live in but I will not get that source blood for you. You will have to kill me." John spat angrily.

"That's where your wrong. You still care for Miss Magnus yes? Well it would be a shame if anything happened to her because you wouldn't do as you're told."

John's eyes turned dark.

"You wouldn't"

"Yes I will do anything needed."

"If you hurt her…"

"What? You're not in any position to help her. The only thing you can do is prevent it from happening."

"If I get the god damn blood will you let them both go?" He didn't care what they did with him; he just wanted Helen to be safe and happy. And that meant Tesla walking away from this alive as well. She may not see it but she relies heavily on him. If John were to die, Nikola would be the last one left to protect her from her self.

"I will let them go freely if you give me the blood."

"Take this stupid thing off my neck and I'll go and get it"

Dana laughed, "We're not that stupid John, the device stays on. But, we will allow you to teleport twice, one there and one back. Also it has a homing beacon so don't try going anywhere else. Anybody bought back with you will be shot on sight. You have approximately 5 minutes go get in and out. If you come back empty handed we will Give Helen a little shock. Understood?"

John just nodded, to pissed off to speak. He hated being told the rules, he would rather right them.

"Alright then, your time starts now"

She picked up a small remote and pressed a button. The red light on the device turned blue and he was off.

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait! Schools just started back so I won't be able to write as much :(  
Thanks to **Cada41** for taking a look at it for me!

* * *

_Chapter 5 –_

**-At the Sanctuary- **

Declan MacRae stood on the Old City Sanctuary doorstep waiting patiently for somebody to come and open the door.

He was compiling a list in his head of everything they had learned so far. Looking for something that would give them a clue as to Helen Magnus' whereabouts.

A Doctor Harrison Coop had gone missing approximately 2 months ago. He had sent some people out to his house to have a poke around but there was no sign of a struggle. It looked like he just walked out and left everything. His work was very unique. He was one of the only people in the world apart from Henry Foss and Helen Magnus that knew exactly how the EM shield worked. He was the one that helps develop the shield in the first place. He was an abnormal himself, with a similar gift to Helen's, Longevity. But unlike hers he still aged. Just at a slower rate then humans. For every five years he only aged one. Magnus said he came to her in the late 1940's trying to get away from a group of abnormal hunters that were following him. He stayed at the New York Sanctuary for a couple of months before moving away to Europe. To Declan's understanding he married and had children but his wife passed away recently from cancer.

Declan was interrupted from his thoughts when Big Guy opened the door.

"Declan" Biggie said in his deep voice nodding to Declan and stepping back to allow him entrance.

He nodded back and made his way through the entrance hall.

"Leave your bags, I will take them up to your room" Biggie grunted.

"Thank you" Declan said, dropping his duffel bag on to a table near the door and making his way up to the main lab to find the others.

He found Will, Ashley, Henry and Clara in main lab all huddled around a table with a map laid out, marking all the possible locations with a red dot.

When Ashley saw him she ran up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Declan. I know he meant a lot to you."

Declan hadn't really had time to process James' death. He had been his mentor, and more importantly his friend. He would have to deal with it later as soon as this mess was cleaned up and Magnus, Telsa and Druitt were back safe and sound.

"Thanks Ash." He smiled sadly.

"So what have we got so far?" Changing the subject had become a habit of his as of late.

"Well we have 10 possible locations" Will said, pointing to the map. "Henry's trying to narrow it down"

Henry looked up at the mention his name and noticed Declan there for the first time. "Oh hey Declan" Declan just nodded in return to his half greeting.

"Try looking for increased power usage-"He didn't even get to finish his sentence when they heard a crack and Druitt appeared behind them.

"Druitt! Where's Magnus?" Declan exclaimed.

"I am truly sorry but I have to take the blood back I don't have much time. They will hurt Helen if I don't"

"Look there's gotta be another way-" Will started

"NO! I'm sorry but it had to be done! They will know if I do anything else. Can you track where I teleport?"

"Um I'm not sure I might need some" Druitt put his hand on the case they realized was still on the table where they left it and teleported out. "Time" Henry finished a second too late.

"Henry?" Declan asked

"Oh yeah Um ok we narrowed It down a bit, now there's 5 possible locations"

"Here, here, here and those two" He said pointing to 5 red dots to the east of the map.

Ashley crossed out the others with a blue pen.

"Ok we need to find them. Druitt said they were holding Helen over his head so we need to work fast. Henry check for any high power usage in the area." Declan said, taking charge.

"On it" Henry sat back down again tapping furiously on his tablet

"Ok here's what you guys need to know." He explained everything about Dr. Coop and his disappearance.

"Whoa Dr. Coop? How come I didn't hear about this? I liked that guy he knew heaps about the EM shield…" Henry trailed off suddenly having some horrible thoughts.

"Ah he practically built the shield. He knows all the basic makeup of the thing! If he's gone Cabal then…."

"…He could build one or one similar for the Cabal and could reek havoc with Druitt's teleporting ability." Will finished for him.

"This is bad. This is really really bad. Henry EM shields give off some kind of energy don't they?"

"When there on, I fixed that problem with ours though… but they most likely won't have! Great thinking Dec! Hang on just a sec.. got it ok here. That's were an EM shield was activated in the last 24 hours." Henry said pointing to a dot just west of Georgia.

"Ok we leave in an hour."

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a small chapter but I'm putting up another one straight after this!**

* * *

Chapter 6 –

"What are you going to do with it?" John asked as he placed the blood in Dana's open palm.

"World peace, my friend, is not so far off as it seems. We just need a little helper. Humans need to see that the real war that needs to be waged is not among them selves, but with the ever growing community of abnormals out there. Abnormals are an abomination, monsters. Helen has been harboring them for long enough. Has she found anything useful to the rest of us? A cure for cancer perhaps? So many diseases and she hasn't cured a single one!"

"She will not experiment on them! They are living beings! WITH RIGHTS!" John's temper was growing.

"They are not human. Humans have rights. They do not. I think she will come round to our way of thinking soon enough. She could be of great use to us." Dana said with a smirk.

"She would never help you." He growled.

"In time she will."

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" He spat. Earning him a shock from the device on his neck.

"Oh this won't hurt. Well maybe just a little bit. But it will all be over soon don't you worry."

John turned around to the one-way mirror just in time to see them inject her with the blood.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"

"We don't believe that it will kill her, but she may have deeper ties to abnormals then she knows. Gregory told us all about the legends of his grandmother. It was said she could move things with a simple thought and control 'satin's element'."

"Fire" John breathed barely audible

"Yes, very good. See the first time she was injected her mother's genes were awakened. The closest to the top, per say. But these are deeper. We are attempting to bring them to the surface."

John was stunned. Why would they be doing this to Helen? It's not like they could control her unless…"

"And after? You're not just going to let her go are you?"

Dana nodded to the guard.

"This discussion is over. I think you should be present to watch this."

The device beeped red again and John was escorted out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

"What is that?" Nikola asked the scientist with the syringe full of what looked like blood.

"You would be familiar with it I believe. It is what made you who you are" The scientist said with out looking up from tapping the syringe, preparing it to inject into Helen.

"That's not… NO! You leave her out of this!" Nikola shouted the source blood could kill her!

"She is a very intricate part of our plan Mr. Tesla. So are you. You just need to wait your turn."

His thumb pressed the plunger down slowly. The thick red liquid slowly making it's way down the tube and into her arm. Within about a minute she began to thrash violently her eyes opening for a moment and focusing on Nikola, before rolling back into her head.

Helen didn't know what was happening. She was sleeping happily have strange but not unpleasant dreams. Until her vein's started burning. Starting in her left arm and making its way up to her heart. When it got here she couldn't hold back a scream. Her mind went foggy only able to focus on one thing she saw when she opened her eyes, Nikola. He was staring in horror at her face. Contorted in pain, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed

"Please" She sobbed over and over again.

It broke Nikola's heart.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to her?" He screamed at everybody in the room. Now noticing John standing in the door way, head hung.

John walked in and over to his chair and sat down quietly with out a word.

"What did you do John?" Nikola said in horror. He had seen that look before. The first time John had killed in his ripper days.

John didn't answer his question instead changing the subject.

"She has a deeper abnormality in her genes from her father's grandmother. Telekinesis and Pryokinesis"

John relayed the information to Nikola with a stone cold voice. Not daring to show any emotion.

"What did you do?" Nikola repeated.

"They said they would hurt her Nikola!" John crumbled. He knew this was all his doing. Of coarse they wouldn't keep her word. THEY WERE CABAL FOR GODS SAKE! He should have used his head.

"We will talk about this later." _We need to get her out of here._

John understood his unspoken words and begun looking around the room, studying every little thing. _If only James was here,_ His thoughts saddened him more, reminding him that his old friend was no longer around to be the detective they all knew and loved.

While John started replying his convocation with Dana in his head, Nikola watched Helen and all the equipment she was hooked up to. A heart monitor, which was through the roof, and that funny looking clear-red stuff that he assumed was a sedative.

The device on John's neck was another story. He knew that to get out of here, they would need John and his ability's to get Helen back to the Sanctuary as soon as possible.

Her screaming started to fade as her voice went hoarse. She was reduced barely audible moaning.

Eventually her eye lids drifted shut into a restless sleep, while her brain dealt with the onslaught.

"I think we can continue tomorrow?" Dana asked the scientist.

"Yes, anymore tonight would kill her. She needs a _full" _He emphasized the word "12 hours rest before the next stage."

"Good work Michael. Ok sweet dreams everybody" She said with a cruel smile before walking out of the room followed by Michael and what seemed to be her personal body guard.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Nikola asked shakily.

"I'm not sure. But what I do know is we need to get her out of here fast. I don't think the 'next step' is going to involve Helen keeping her mind in her own possession"

* * *

**Sorry, I won't be able to post much over the next few weeks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're getting closer to the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 8-**

"Figured anything out yet?" Nikola asked John.

"No, they have this pretty well thought out" They had been over everything during the course of the night. There was only one thing John could think of.

"Well we don't have long. Do you think Helen's little children would have found us by now?"

"Yes. It's only a matter of time, but they have to get into the building first. And from the looks of things, that's not going to be easy."

"There going to need our help…" Nikola trailed off thoughtfully.

"And what about Helen? Where does she fit into this master plan of yours?" John sneered.

"Well we don't know how her body, and mind for that matter, is going to respond to the source blood." Nikola said, ignoring John's jabb.

"It could send her insane, kill her, or take away her longevity." Nikola shivered at the thought. Then he would truly be alone for the rest of time.

"Or she could be fine" Finished John.

"Face it Druitt! The chances of her coming out of this unscathed are minimal"

"But there is a chance!"

Nikola Sighed. "Yes there is. I am sorry. It's just none of this makes any sense! Have you got a prick on the inside of your elbow?"

John raised an eyebrow but checked anyway. Sure enough he did. It looked like some one had drawn blood.

"Yes"

"Me too. They must have taken some of our blood when we were out of it. Our blood is a very dangerous thing John. Your teleportation and my vampirism would make for a very nasty abnormal. And I'm guessing they have some way of controlling there creations. They wouldn't activate Helen's powers if they couldn't use it for them selves." Nikola was about to go into more detail of what he had deduced but Dana came back.

"I trust you slept well?"

"Go to hell." Was one of the nicer things going through Nikola's head.

Dana nodded at Stanley who pulled another syringe out of jacket. This time the liquid was a nasty shade of yellow. And didn't look to healthy.

"Wait." Nikola had to buy some more time. The Children were there only hope.

"When we took the source blood, the first time, it took at least 24 hours until the changes started. You don't know what interrupting the process would do." The words had left his mouth before he had thought them through. He just hoped he wasn't digging them a hole that would be too deep to climb out of.

But this had given Dana something to think about.

"You're lying" She looked over at Stanley for confirmation, but it didn't come.

Instead he said hesitantly "He may be telling the truth. The only thing we know about the source blood is that it unlocks dormant abnormalities in the person's DNA. We haven't had long enough to study it. Unfortunately, He knows more about it than we do at this point."

Relief washed over Nikola, he just had to keep them talking.

"You could go ahead and inject her with what ever that is. But I'm guessing you want her for something. Otherwise you would have killed us all a long time go. Are you going to risk it?"

Dana looked pissed. She had no choice but to do as he said. Even though it interfered with her schedule.

"Fine another 12 hours wouldn't hurt" And with that she stormed out of the room.

*****Sanctuary team*****

"How much longer?" Henry asked Declan. He was getting nervous. Every passing minute they could be hurting them.

"About 10 minutes" Declan said softly. "Ok There's something I need to discuss with you."

Henry's questioning look encouraged Declan to continue.

"Magnus tells me you prefer the name HAP…"

Henry sat back a bit. He didn't know the doc had told Declan about all this.

"When, if, the time comes you need to do what ever you can to get them out of there."

Henry looked at him, bewildered. "So you're saying if it will help the doc and Vlad, I should go HAP?"

"Yeah. I know it could be risky but you're a lot bigger and stronger that way. And I understand you can heal quicker that way as well?"

"Yeah kinda. Depends on how badly I'm injured… This is gonna turn ugly isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. There not just going to let us walk right in and let us take them."

Henry just sighed.

"Is everybody familiar with the plan?" Declan said a little louder, addressing the others.

Everybody nodded in return.

"Ok we will arrive in 1 minute. Remember, we need to get them out of there at all costs."

The two black vans slowed to a stop and everybody climbed out and started towards the tacky looking warehouse.

Henry chanted under his voice, trying to keep him self calm and under control until the time came.

Ash could have sworn she heard Henry muttering "Just another day at the office. Just another day at the office."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well You most likely think I have dropped off the face of the earth by now. I assure you I haven't, I've just been busy! I'm really sorry! but here's another chapter anyway!**

* * *

"Psst, Helen" Silence.

"Helen!" Nikola whispered a little louder.

Silence.

"Hellleeeennnnn! Please wake up! We need you!"

"Mmmmmmm..." She slowly begun to stir, constantly turning her head from side to side, trying to clear the murky fog cloud hovering over her brain.

"Helen? Can you hear me?" Nikola asked gently.

"Incredibly loud and not so clear...!" Helen groaned as her anesthetic-induced numbness faded and a throbbing headache took it's place.

'Ah welcome back my dear, I was beginning to think you stood me up!" John smirked, receiving a glare from both Helen and Nikola.

"John! Now is not the time for your joking. Please tell me one of you have come up with a solution to this mess."

Again, silence.

"Oh for god's sake! You two are some of the most brilliant minds of our time!"

Nikola scoffed, "The brilliance of my mind will not be compared to that egg-headed, traitorous, piece of – "

"NIKOLA!"

The bin beside Nikola went up in flames, making them all jump. Helen stared in horror at the flames.  
She felt different. She couldn't explain it, not even to herself. She felt a new kind of heat inside her and a strange kind of pull.

The yells of Nikola snapped her out of her trance, effectively putting out the flames.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"shhh you buffoon, keep your bloody voice down!" John harshly whispered to Nikola.

"You can't talk-"

"Nikola! Can you please avoid petty arguments until we are out of here? I know that may be hard for you but please, do try!" Helen shook her head, the fights that those two got into...

"Fine" Nikola let out an exaggerated sigh and slumped back in his none-too-comfortable chair.

After a long and awkward silence, Nikola spoke up.

"..so is anyone else at least a little curious as to why bin just caught on fire?" He asked in an innocently curious tone.

"I don't know..." Helen whispered barely enough for them to hear. "It just happened... I feel different... and before you ask, I don't know how to explain it other than I feel a new kind of heat and power inside me. "

Nikola and John were silent for a moment, contemplating what this meant.

John turned to Nikola. "You don't think?.."

"Yes, that's the only logical explanation..."

"But it will cause some difficulties..."

"Hard to control..."

"Great chance to study it"

"Really? A time like this and all you can think about is the chance to increase your power?" John asked incredulously.

"What? No I was just stating a fact. It _would_be an excellent chance..." Nikola trailed off, looking at Helen thoughtfully.

Helen just starred at them both like they've lost they're already fragmented minds.  
"What the hell are you two going on about?"

They looked at each other and nodded, before turning to Helen.

"Well" Nikola started, "I –"

"we!" John interjected.

"Fine WE" Nikola shot a glare at John, before continuing. "Came to the conclusion that either one of 3 things would happen to you after the source blood, that they injected you with, took effect – "

"THEY INJECTED ME WITH THE SOURCE BLOOD?"

"Well yes, did I not just say that?"

Helen just laid there fuming, waiting for Nikola to continue.

"Well anyway, the 3 outcomes that we came up with where, 1. You would loose your longevity. 2. Die a horrible and painful death and 3... well the cabal came up with that one for us. Apparently old Gregory has been keeping something from you."

"Father never lied to me! He was a good man" Helen spat out. This was turning out to be a very, very bad day.

"Well he did so much lie, as withhold the truth I guess. Somehow our dear cabal have found out that your great grandmother?" He looked at John for conformation, who just nodded, before continuing.  
"Was an abnormal, and a quite rare one at that. Her powers included Pryokinesis. This was what the Cabal are most likely trying to unlock. And judging from my burnt coat, which my the way was very expensive, the succeeded."

Helen just stared at him with shock. This could not be happening! She thought her father told her everything after he showed her the floor that housed all the abnormal for the first time.

He must have had a bloody good reason for keeping this from her for so long. Especially now that it had put her life, and the lives of her friends in danger.

She looked down to her hand as a thought stuck her. She should be able to control this, and if she could, that could mean getting them out of here.

She concentrated as best she could on pooling the heat into her hands and clicked her fingers.

A small flame came to life, dancing around on her index finger.

John and Nikola stared in wonder.

She snapped her finger and the small flame went out.

"If I could learn to control this..."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Helen, this is very big thing and cannot be taken lightly. The Cabal will be back soon to inject you with something else, most likely some way of controlling you. We do not want that happening. We need to get out of here now." John spoke quietly, but with authority.  
"I'm not taking this lightly John" she hissed back. "I just need some time to think and get accustomed to this. I can already feel the heat gathering in different parts of my body. I have to work to disperse it before something happens. And for the love of god do NOT make me angry. You saw what happened with the bin."

Nikola was deep in thought, Dana and her posy of no goods would be back soon, and Helen was in no state to deal with them. He needed away to keep them occupied and away from Helen.

"Helen?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Play dead. Well asleep anyway. Maybe then they won't try and talk to you? Because no offense, but I don't think you're in the right frame of mind to talk to Miss Monkey-face. And if we can, we want to keep your new.. abilities on the down low."

Helen raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Down low? Nikola I think you've been spending too much time with Henry." She teased.

Nikola just grumbled "Ugh, don't remind me. He smells like a dog!"

"Nikola, he is a werewolf, he may smell like fog to you sometimes but it doesn't bother the rest of us. So stop your whinging and work on a way to get us out of here. Have we anyway of contacting Ashley?"

"I managed a few words when they sent me out for the source blood, but not much. If young Heinrich is as technologically savvy as you say he is, then he should have found us by now." John added.

"Ah I was wondering how they ended up with the Blood, what did they threaten you with?"

Helen asked with a sigh.

"You" he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten out of here yet, you could have gone for help."

"Yes well, that wouldn't end to well on my part." He pointed to his neck. Helen, noticing the movement, lifted her head a little to look where he was pointing.

"Uh-huh. Let me guess, it stops you from teleporting?"

"Close, but no cigar. It doesn't really stop me, it just slices my jugular if I attempt to. So I suppose yes, it does stop me from using my power. Otherwise we would be sitting in the garden having tea right now."

"Thank you John, now I am craving a cup of tea!" Helen growled around the same time as her stomach did.

John eyed her middle from across the room. "When was the last time we were fed anyway? They can't expect Helen to survive if she doesn't get some decent food." He mused.

Nikola scowled "Somehow I don't think they are intending for her to be that strong old boy, they need her as weak as possible. Speaking of strength, I think you should at least attempt to rest Helen. You will need your strength"

"Yes, I am quite tired and I think the stuff that they are giving me-" She eyed the clear liquid hanging above the bed "-is some kind of associative, as I feel quite weak and not the kind of weak caused my malnutrition."

"Is there any way we can stop that? I can't really move all that much I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Helen sighed; she had to do everything herself. "Give me a bit of time. I need to focus on controlling this before I try anything else."

"Ok. And please don't blow anything up in flames; I think that would be a tad unproductive" Nikola said with a smirk.

Helen glared at him, setting his sleeve alight before quickly putting it out.

"OK OK I GET IT! Jeez stop setting me on fire!"

John chuckled.

_*CRASH* _

"_Fan out fan out! You three go cover the entrance!"_

"What the bloody hell was that?" Helen shouted. Not caring if she was heard any longer.

"Well _Hopefully _Your little children have done something right."

* * *

:)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: I'm really sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! that stuff isn't really my strong point :S**

**And incase anybody get a little confused, Doug, Alistair, Sam, Phill, Andrew and Siler and Declan's guys.**

* * *

***Sanctuary team*  
**

"OW!"  
"watch it!"  
"That was my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Oi, cut it out back there! We are meant to be SILENT!" Declan hissed.  
"Sorry" Muttered Ash, Will and Henry in unison.

"Ok here's the plan. Doug, Sam, Will and Alistair you go around the back and the rest you will be with me. We don't know what's been going on in there so be prepared for the worst. As soon as someone has found them, call in the rest of us. It will take a lot of effort to get them out. Henry, make sure there is no EM shield on this place and if there is, take it out. I'm counting on Johnny to get us out of there. Helen has saved us all at some point in time, so I think it's time to return the favour." And with that the group split in half.

* * *

Declan's group slunk around the side of the building, Henry sending out randomly generated EM pulses to knock out the camera's as they went. It didn't take long to find the inconspicuous looking side door.

"Wait" Ash held up a hand to stop the others. This was too easy; No lasers, no alarms, no men. Her mother had always taught her to be careful and not to rush into things. It had saved their lives on many occasions.

She picked up a rock from the ground and threw it so it landed just in front of the door. Except, it didn't make it, it was vaporized just inches before reaching its destination.

"Wow, nice save Ash" Henry said._ If they hadn't stopped... _He shuddered at the thought.

"Okay" Declan said slowly. "So what now? Henry?"

"I have to do everything don't I!" He said, exasperated. He started running through different plans and ideas in his head. _The Generator must be in a wall somewhere... it requires power... and some kind of wireless signal since there aren't any wires or leads...no visible signs of- Ah ha!_

Nestled just above the left hand side of the doorframe was a small circular, silver disk. He guessed it either received/dispersed the signal or was somehow connected to power distribution for the field. Either way, knocking it out should take care of their problems. Now to just to figure out how to get to it.

"Does anybody have any kind of aerosol can?" Henry asked, turning back towards the others.

Ash looked kind of guilty.

"Ash?"

"I might have some spray deodorant...what? You can never be too prepared." She said defensively.

Henry just shook his head, storing that but of information away in his head for further teasing rights and or blackmail.

"I'm not even going to ask... just hand it over please." He stuck his out his hand.

All the males eyes went wide as she plucked the half-sized can from somewhere under her top.

"What?" Ash looked at them curiously.

"Nothing" They mumbled, averting their eyes. She put it in Henry's out stretched hand and casually walked to the back of the group and did a small perimeter search to make sure they were still in the clear.

"Ah-" He started, but decided against it "... never mind" Henry turned back to the task at hand and carefully walked up towards the door. Once he was about a metre away from wear the rock was vaporized, he sprayed the sweet smelling substance all over the door.

"You are so buying me a new one mister!" Ash's whisper scared him so much he jumped a foot in the air, causing the flow of deodorant to redirect it's self and hit the silver disk. This was exactly what Henry was trying to avoid because a loud alarm went off and their cover was blown.

"Declan come in, this is Will."

Declan sighed and flicked his radio on. This was not going as planned.

"Go ahead Will"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Ah we have a slight complication... has there been any movement on your end?"

"Only a few armed guards but they've been taken care of."

"Ok we need to get out of here – HENRY HURRY IT UP! – ok tell me if you find anything. Declan over and out."

"Ok Ash I need you to shoot that damn thing with a stunner."

"Done and Done." She gladly shot the stupid little thing and, thanks to the help of the deodorant, they saw the field drop.

"Any particular person want to go first? Coz-"

"Shut it Henry you're closet, come on we don't have all day! They will be swarming around us in about 30 seconds, MOVE!" Declan yelled.

"Fine" Henry grumbled and trudged the rest of the way to the door and opened it.

* * *

"So, ah, what now?" Nikola inquired.

"We wait."

"For how long? Shouldn't we be doing something? I can't just sit here!" Nikola whined.

"Have patience, old boy. Our time will come." John chuckled.

A few minutes later, "... Has it come yet?"

"No" was John's short reply.

"... what about now?"

"No!"

"... now?"

"NO!"

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO REST!" Helen yelled.

"Fine. Jeez those sedatives must be weak. You certainly haven't lost any fierceness..." He trailed off, noticing he was getting himself into dangerous water.

"Nikola you fool, you did not seriously think I would let myself be pumped full of drugs and not do something about it?"

Nikola looked towards the bag curiously.

"I don't see what you... Oh you cheeky girl. I have taught you something" He smirked.

About half way down the tube, it had slightly melted in on its self, causing an unnoticeable blockage, stopping the liquid from making its way from the bag into Helen's body.

Helen scoffed, "You? Teach me something? I think it would have been the other way around Nikola."

Nikola shook his head in amusement "A little defensive are we? Well that just proves my point."

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "And what was your point exactly?"

Nikola opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a very loud alarm that sounded throughout the building.

"Ok I think that is our cue to leave. We need to get out of here. Nikola, what did they use to tie your hands?"

"Stock standard cuffs"

Helen stared at him in disbelief. "And you haven't gotten out of them yet? Wow, you are losing your touch" it was her turn to smirk now.

"I have not! They are just a little stronger.. than normal. And the keys are over there, hanging up by the door."

She looked in the direction of Nikola's nodding and easily spotted the keys.

"None of us can reach them!" John cried.

"Ah there may or may not be something I haven't told you..."She trailed off looking uncertain. This was a big bit of information that she doesn't want slipping into enemy hands.

"I knew it!" Nikola said in delight.

Helen blinked in surprise. "You knew?" she looked towards John. "You as well?"

John looked a little but guilty "Um well we didn't really want to tell you in case it didn't work..."

"You two are going to be in so much trouble when we get back!"

"Fine but please, just get us out of here!" They both whined.

She concentrated on the small key and formed a clear picture in her brain of the Key unlocking the hand cuffs behind Nikola's back.

It took a fare amount of effort due to her still drug-induced haze. But she managed to make it move, albeit slowly, over to Nikola.

Once Nikola's hands were free, he took the key out of mid air and freed Johnny before finally making his way over to Helen.

"Come on Nikola hurry up!"

Nikola grunted. "Your cuffs are a tad more difficult Helen!"

Helen rolled her eyes. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. "This is taking to long" she muttered. "Nikola take the key out."

"What?" he just looked at her blankly_, was she insane? _

"You heard me! Take the damn key out!" she growled in frustration.

"Ok but why?"

"Because I want to try something."

"Um ok?"

He took the key out and watched her curiously_. She couldn't pick a lock with her mind, otherwise there would have been no need for the key... _  
_  
Well this could end badly... _Helen thought.

* * *

**:) more soon, don't worry! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok sorry for the short chapter! but I thought I'd put this up while I try and work through my writers block.**  
**And again, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"Ok hold up your hand a little – yes like that" Nikola held his hand so it was just hovering over the lock.

"Now please DO NOT move. Or you may kill me."

"What are you going to do?" he started to pull his hand away but Helen stopped him.

"Do you trust me, Nikola?" She looked at him with all the seriousness and courage she could muster. Truth is she wasn't sure if this wasn't going to work.

"..Yes. I think…" Helen shot him a pointed glare.

"Fine! Yes I trust you! Just hurry up, we need to get out of here." Nikola childish impatience was seeping through once again.

"Ok, now hold still."

John watched the exchange with a curious glint in his eyes. _What was Helen going to do?_ He silently mused.

Helen focused on Nikola's index finger of his right hand. She knew is anatomy better than anybody else, except himself of course, so finding what she needed wasn't a problem.

He begun to feel a strange sensation in his finger, almost like his fingernail was trying to grow, but he wasn't doing it. Come to think of it, he hasn't gone vamp since he was knocked out. So he had no way of knowing if they had done something to him.

"Helen" Nikola warned, the strange feeling in his finger started to peak.

"Just stay calm. Have you used any of your vampiric ability's since waking up?"

"No..." He was getting anxious now.

"Well they must have injected you with something to repress your alter ego, because this is proving more challenging than I thought." Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"What exactly, are you trying to do?"

Helen grunted in frustration.

"Please be quiet and let me concentrate!" she hissed.

"Ok fine. But this feels really weird..."

"If you don't wish for me to shut you up then I suggest you stop talking" John interjected humorously. It was quite entertaining to watch them banter, but they really did need to get out of here.

"Thank you John" Helen said gratefully.

Nikola scowled but said nothing. He hated it when Helen and John so much as spoke with each other. He didn't deserve Helen he broke her heart once, what's to say he won't go Jacky and do it again. There's nothing stopping him.

They heard another crash, closer this time and more shouting. A few guns were fired but apart from that their rescuers had not found them yet. Helen needed to work faster and she knew it.

After a few more minutes of fiddling with some nerves, much to Nikola's discomfort, the fingernail finally extended into a razor sharp claw and Helen was able to guide it into the locking mechanism and pry it open.

Feeling his nail extend was like breaking the surface of water and finally taking a breath for Nikola. The spell his body had been under broke and he was able to feel what he had been missing. He allowed his vampirism out of its cage as his hearing and eye sight increased. He couldn't help but let out an evil sounding laugh. "I'm back baby!"

Helen chuckled at his theatrics. "All ways one for the dramatic, aren't you?"

"Some things never change" John chuckled along with her.

After a few more moments the trio cautiously walked towards the door, and turned out the lights. Nikola guided them out the door and down the dimly lit hallways, towards the sound of running footsteps.

* * *

"What's going on?" Dana asked, storming into the main control area.

"Perimeter breach on the east side of the building, ma'am." Davis reported dutifully.

"Oh most likely some dumb animal like last time. Turn off that annoying alarm and send a a few guards to check it out.

"Kind of wish you had listened to me and installed new cameras after the fire, don't ya?" Dr Coop said from his designated working area in the corner of the room.

"Shut your mouth Harrison, unless you want me to do it for you?" A cruel smile spread across her face, if she didn't need him so much then she would take great pleasure in teaching him some manners.

"Yeah well you can't hurt me much more then you already have! You need me. You may not want to admit it, but I know you do. Unless you want to try and take Mr Foss, which I don't see happening very easily. He isn't some old fool like me, he's young and he would put up a very interesting fight." He replied with a twisted laugh. They couldn't do much more to him; they had already killed his wife.

"Well we may not be able to hurt you per say, but, what would you do if your precious Annabel were to mysteriously get ill?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? DON'T BRING HER IN TO THIS!" His daughter was meant to be staying with her Aunt for a few weeks.

"Show him, maybe then he will treat others with some respect." Davis clicked a few keys and the footage from one of the surviving cameras came up on the blank screen, showing a girl, no older than 8, reading a book with what looked like a caretaker.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Harrison choked back a sob. They were destroying his life!

"What about Hilary? Did you kill her as well?"

"No, she is perfectly safe. She got a call from you cancelling little Annabel's stay with her."

"Why are you doing this to me?" He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they streaked down his face, blurring the words of whatever papers where on the desk in front of him.

"You have knowledge we need, it's simple. You do what we want; we don't kill your daughter." 

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
